


May your heart be your guiding key

by Djibril88



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, alternative ending, latitanza, missing moment, post-kh3, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: Le mura grigie della scuola gli mettevano tristezza. Il mare ed il sole erano come delle Sirene che, con il loro canto, lo invitavano ad uscire dall'aula e raggiungere quella libertà che tanto agognava. Sora sospirò piano, chiudendo gli occhi per precludere quella visione paradisiaca.





	May your heart be your guiding key

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: May your heart be your guiding key  
> Personaggi: Riku/Sora  
> Prompt: Per evitare di essere scoperta ho scelto la latitanza. (Jeanette Winterson, Powerbook)  
> Parole: 804 totali  
> Note: Visto che il finale di KH3 non mi è piaciuto, ho deciso di cambiare qualcosa. Enjoy!

Le mura grigie della scuola gli mettevano tristezza. Il mare ed il sole erano come delle Sirene che, con il loro canto, lo invitavano ad uscire dall'aula e raggiungere quella libertà che tanto agognava. Sora sospirò piano, chiudendo gli occhi per precludere quella visione paradisiaca.

La guerra contro Xeanhort era finita, la Luce aveva prevalso e l'Oscurità era tornata in equilibrio. Non c'era più nessuno che minacciasse la sicurezza dei mondi e Kingdom Hearts. Benché sempre all'erta, i protettori della Luce erano tornati alle loro vite normali, pronti ad intervenire in caso di pericolo.

Per Sora e Riku significava anche tornare a scuola, ritornare dalle proprie famiglie, ed affrontare il cambio di vita drastico. Da avventure in giro per i mondi a normali studenti delle superiori, senza poter usare la magia o parlare dei Mondi e della battaglia fra Luce ed Oscurità. Quella normalità gli sembrava un sogno, sebbene era qualcosa che aveva sempre desiderato. "Troverò Riku e Kairi, così potremmo tornare sulle Isole e vivere normalmente."

Quando diceva quelle cose, non si immaginava che la normalità potesse essere così noiosa e priva di eventi strani. Non era il tipo da reagire così, ma avrebbe volentieri accolto una chiamata improvvisa, la richiesta di un intervento urgente da qualche parte. Tutto purché non fosse quel momento di noia.

«Sai sognando ad occhi aperti?» Un colpo alla testa, con un rotolo di fogli, preceduto dalla voce divertita di Riku che lo riportava alla realtà. Sora si voltò a guardarlo, notando che molti compagni di classe li stavano guardando e bisbigliavano fra di loro. Storse le labbra e sorrise a Riku, felice e luminoso come sempre.

«Sì! Stavo sognando il mare e la spiaggia!» ammise senza alcuna vergogna, dondolando la testa a destra e manca con un sorriso divertito. «Dopo la scuola andiamo alla spiaggia?» domanda speranzoso, tendendosi verso di lui.

«Non posso. Ho bisogno di rimanere per degli studi intensivi.» Riku fece un sorriso di scuse e poi passò una mano fra i suoi capelli, quando vide lo sguardo imbronciato dell'amico. «Puoi andarci con Kairi, Tidus e gli altri.» gli suggerì per tirarlo su di morale.

«Senza di te non è la stessa cosa!» gli disse con quel broncio, voltandogli le spalle velocemente quando la campanella suonava la fine della pausa. Sentì Riku sospirare, come se volesse dirgli qualcosa ma si trattenne. Lo salutò semplicemente e lasciò l'aula per tornare nella sua.

***

La mattina successiva si erano incontrati al solito posto, ma l'aria fra di loro era tesa e pesante come quella del giorno prima. Riku sospirò ancora una volta, alzando gli occhi al cielo e scuotendo la testa più e più volte.

«Saltiamo la scuola, per oggi.»

Sora si bloccò all'improvviso, in mezzo alla strada, guardando Riku con gli occhi spalancati. Aprì e chiuse la bocca velocemente, cercando qualcosa da dire, prima che Riku gli posasse una mano davanti alle labbra per fermarlo. «Sei annoiato. L'ho notato. E non solo io; anche Kairi nota che ti manca qualcosa. Per oggi diamoci un giorno di libertà!» Propose Riku, facendogli un sorriso divertito all'incredulità di Sora, prima che questi gli saltasse in braccio e lo strinse con forza fra le sue braccia. «Sì, Sì! Andiamo! In qualsiasi posto tu voglia!» 

Riku rise all'esuberanza di Sora, ricambiando l'abbraccio ed avvolgendogli i fianchi. «Che ne dice se, per non essere scoperti, ci diamo alla latitanza, per oggi? Tipo in quei film d'azione che abbiamo visto quella volta su Radiant Garden.»

«Perché? Non ci siamo dati alla latitanza fino a qualche settimana fa?» ribatté sarcastico Sora, guardando Riku direttamente negli occhi. Da come si stringevano, nessuno dei due poteva affermare che il loro rapporto fosse semplicemente quello fra amici. Si sorrisero complici, prima di prendere la prima strada che li avrebbe portato lontani dalla scuola e verso una delle loro mete preferite: l'isola dove giocavano spesso da bambini, in un punto immerso nella vegetazione che nessuno aveva mai visitato tranne loro. Chissà se qualcuno sarebbe andato a cercarli e, quindi, a spingerli a darsi alla fuga come dei veri e propri criminali? Chi lo sapeva! Si sarebbero comunque divertiti, più che stare a scuola e seguire lezioni noiose che non sarebbero servite a nulla contro l'oscurità. Meglio esercitarsi a nascondersi dagli inseguitori e sopravvivere in luoghi impervi e lontani dalla civiltà.

«E poi cosa facciamo?» domandò Sora, mentre stringeva la mano di Riku come se temesse di perderla da un momento all'altro.

«Chissà! Lasciamo che il nostro cuore sia la nostra chiave guida!» gli rispose, camminando al suo fianco, prima di iniziare a correre quando gli sembrò di vedere qualcuno che conoscevano arrivare da una via laterale. La loro latitanza in iniziò in quel modo, con quell'augurio che il maestro Yen Sid aveva sempre dato loro prima di ogni missione.

"Possa il tuo cuore essere la tua chiave guida"


End file.
